<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Knights by Tak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709153">Summer Knights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak'>Tak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Baking, Ben-Hassrath, Boats and Ships, Fluff, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight, Knight-Enchanters (Dragon Age), Saheron, The Qun (Dragon Age), Vigilante hero, apostate - Freeform, causal flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Varric put the quill down and stretched. It had been a long night of writing since they left the Fade; there were still more stories in him. Every different coloured light in the Pools of probability was another epic tale with a twist to tell.<br/>This one had everything. An exotic location, an undercover agent, slow burning romance, pastries.<br/>Who would want to hear about a Ben Hassrath agent falling for a mark.<br/>Sure he had to embellish a few parts here and there, the whole truth would probably be too unbelievable.<br/>“Summer Knights” He whispered, patting the manuscript. "The best stories have puns." </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Alyssa Trevelyan and Ainriel Levellan are hiding in the port of Saheron. Hiding from Slavers and Templars and now the Ben Hassrath.<br/>Alyssa perpetuates the myth of the Green Ghost a vigilante spirit who protects the small folk for thugs and board soldiers. before finding an agent hiding in plain sight and leaving an Impression on the port of Saheron.</p><p> </p><p>A gift to my Dear Hana, the Arianne to my Hawke.<br/>The Lucas to my Lys.<br/>Happy travels and may some of these stories keep you entertained while you are doing your thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Iron Bull/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Story is a possible AU to my "Fallen Flame."<br/>It answers the question what if Bull and Lys met while they were both in Saheron.<br/>Like all AU's it may not fit the inquisition timeline 100% but its a little fun.<br/>I like to think, Varric sits down and writes out some of the things he saw in parts of the fade just to humour himself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright. Who got the two bags of flour?” Bull shouted as he dragged them up from the hold.<br/>
“Here.” Came a confirmation from the thickest part of the rabble, hand waving above the crowd.<br/>
The body attached to it pushed through and up the gangplank.<br/>
“You?” He asked, placing them at the woman’s feet. The sleeves of her soft linen chemise were rolled up, exposing long dark arms. She was tall, but her pile of braided hair looked like it weighed more than she did.<br/>
“You’re half a yard of weasel piss. Are you going to carry all that?”<br/>
“It’s my job.” She said unimpressed with his assessment of her.<br/>
He gave her a sarcastic nod. She had a light dusting of flour around her forehead from wiping sweat from her brow with messy hands.<br/>
“I'm not built like a brick shit house, but I can handle two bags of flour.” She told him adamantly.<br/>
He chuckled.<br/>
“Ma chere.” Big George called over the noise of the people grabbing their stock and belongings.<br/>
“My new boy isn't giving you grief?”<br/>
“Ah George, ill me donne de la Merde.” She answered her Orlesian more like silk than his sad papery concoction. “Mais rien que je ne peux pas gérer.”<br/>
He looked to Bull who understood nothing of what was said beyond the word for shit.<br/>
Big George, who had sailed the  world and then sailed it again, slapped Bulls bicep.<br/>
“You give her shit?” His accent is an interesting combination of the Free Marches twang and the Orlesian of his youth.<br/>
“Don't give this woman shit. She is a flower. She is a treasure.”<br/>
The woman laughed. “George you are too much."<br/>
While her spoken Orlesian was lyrical her common was rounded with the vowels of those of the deeper south. Where Big George spoke a mash of his two flavours. She could convicenly change without alluding that the other ever existed.<br/>
“He’s fine.” She continued. “I’m sure his intent was something chivalrous.” She made eye contact as she spoke. “Though the wording was interesting.”<br/>
She heaved the bags up on her shoulder and though she took a minute to steady herself, she was capable enough to give the men a wink and walk down the gangplank into the township.<br/>
George sighed.”Alyssa Elliuan. Tres Magnifique, tres doue. The very best baker in town.” He leant against Bull as he held a hand to his lips. “ You Qunari don't know flavour. That woman knows flavour. I will marry her one day. I would give my ship for her.”<br/>
“Your ship?” He asked in mock shock.<br/>
“Alright. Maybe not my whole ship, but close.”<br/>
Bull chuckled watching her make her way through the people greeting more as she did in the early morning. He had been warned she was not only well known but well liked in town. He could see why they sent him to apprehend her. He had never met a more convincing double agent for the Imperium. If she was as deadly as she was good at lying he had to be very careful.</p><p>Alyssa went about the second half of her days working in the shop packaging and selling breads, pastries and sweets. Chatting with customers and generally living a life she never thought possible when she lived in The Circle.</p><p>Early afternoon rolled around and the shop closed. Ana came back from her deliveries. The young elf moved slower than normal and winced as she sat down for their customary tea.<br/>
“What on earth happened?” Alyssa asked, rushing to her side offering to help.<br/>
Ana batted her hand away, glancing out the window.<br/>
“Dont risk it for a bump or two.” She picked up her tea, savoring the sweet fruits that she was growing used to in the warm climate of Saheron.<br/>
“New soldiers, board. You know the type.” She sighed as she sipped. The port was mostly safe from the danger in the jungle. The Baresaad still had agents patrol in fear of spies, sleeper agents, surprise attacks but for the most part it was guarding the bustling town full of people too busy to care about the Civil War. The small folk of the town often lamented the occupying forces as they did more harm than good.<br/>
“More deliveries to night?”<br/>
The elf nodded. “After dark.”<br/>
Alyssa drank her tea slowly. “I’ll be at the docks doing George’s books if you want an escort?”<br/>
“I don't know if these are like the boys you bribe. Sweet treats might not be enough?”<br/>
“Don’t know until you try?” She flashed her dear friend a grin that made Ana nervous.<br/>
~~</p><p>Lys packed her basket carefully for her journey back to the docks. As usual she had a few extra treats for the young men of the Qun at the wharf and some of Georges favorites. She kept the soldiers sweet on her, they were young and often a good source of information with eyes out all over. Their only job to watch and they were just bored enough that they often chatted before they knew what was going on.<br/>
She left just on dusk, basket in hand. The old habit of tucking her cloak over her goods in case it got cold, despite the temperature never dropping below muggy.<br/>
Taking her normal path, she bade goodnight to the few still away and enjoyed the quiet that slowly seeped into the streets as the town shut down until the boats came the next morning.</p><p>At the end of the street she saw four forms. Three humans at least judging by their size maybe one elf or a slighter human.<br/>
They were posturing for intimidation. Body language threatening the end of the street that was a dead end whoever they had was cornered.<br/>
She put her basked down hiding it in the shadow of the oor frame and pulled out her cloak. Hood as far up as she could get it. She fastened it around her shoulders. She approached the four and audibly cleared her throat. Standing dead centre of their path cloak blowing in the breath of wind.<br/>
Turning, the first nudged another, and the attention turned from their prey to her.<br/>
Under the folds of the heavy wool cloak they couldn't see the slight tremble that ran up her arms. It had been a long time since she had to fight.<br/>
She said nothing to them No taunts or threats, a combination of not wanting to be recognised and not knowing what to say.<br/>
They walked towards her and spread out.<br/>
The temperature in the alley changed and the moisture seemed to evaporate around the figure, a dry heat emanating from her.<br/>
“What's your deal, Red eyes?”<br/>
Those same red eyes, flashed from the dead centre stare to lock with the speaker, as soon as they saw that the one to the right of her stepped forward to strike.<br/>
She faded.<br/>
Moving to miss his attack and disappearing in a flutter of fabric. She appeared behind them, striking back with the element of surprise on her side.<br/>
She separated them.<br/>
Beating them back, so she was on the same side as their victim. They were getting hurt and angry, seemingly unable to touch this cloaked ghost until one drew his sword.<br/>
“Dodge Iron, ghost.” He yelled, swinging his sword wildly at her.<br/>
She jumped back once, twice on his third strike he came for her head.<br/>
With a wrist flick her Enchanter Blade exploded to life cutting his sword in half and with another swing it pulsed with an energy that blew them back. Some off their feet.<br/>
She stepped towards them, blade casting and undulating glow up the alley. Taking a moment to weigh their odds.  They scrabbled, turned and ran for their lives.<br/>
Alyssa stood and watched them until they were well out of sight before turning to the victim. As she did a slight breeze just caught her hood enough to push it back. She rushed to pull it forward.<br/>
“Alyssa?” She heard Ana whisper running forward.<br/>
Alyssa grabbed her, whipped her cloak off her and threw it back in the basket she quickly retrieved. Bustleded them both out of the alley as if they weren't there at all.<br/>
“That was amazing.” Ana whispered. “How did you do that?”<br/>
Alyssa kept her head down and her voice lower. “That's what I learned in The Circle.”<br/>
“You know what this means? You’re a vigilati now. We have to use this.”<br/>
Alyssa shook her head. “I have to go to George and you have to get home, one thing at a time.”</p><p>Alyssa continued as nothing happened despite her heart thumping in her chest and the tremor in her hands. She made her weekly stop to give the treats to those on watch before letting herself into the Captain's cabin feeling the new Qunari’s eyes on her the whole time.</p><p>Bull eyed her tactics as she chatted up the boys on watch. She didn't use her obvious sex appeal, through body language, she seemed more like she was checking up on them A gentle kindness. He frowned heavily trying to figure what this spy was up too as she entered the Captain's cabin..</p><p>After an hour Alyssa exited the cabin and pulled out the leather strap that held her hair up.<br/>
She sighed content for a minute before she joined him at the prow.<br/>
“You know if you forget about the civil war and the occupation this place is just beautiful.” She put her basket down and leaned in the same manner he did. Elbows on the woods hands hanging soft. Back extended and arched just slightly, he turned to her slowly wondering if she was trying something.<br/>
“It’s one of my favorite places when its not trying to kill you”<br/>
He laughed a little at her humour.<br/>
“You are new. I’m Alyssa.” She held out her hand and he took it exposing his mechanical left arm as he did. Something she couldn't believe she missed the first time ,her eyebrow twitched in surprise but it didn't slow her down.<br/>
“Bull.” He told her, trying to see if she had even a scent alluding to what she was up to in the Captain's quarters, she must have caught his eyes wandering back to the flickering lights behind George’s soft curtains.<br/>
“I do the books.” She answered as if she sensed his internal questioning. “A few years back George was having some problems. The dock is very strict, there is little room for luxury. Everything has to be just so.”<br/>
“And you make it just so?”<br/>
She smirked and her head bobbed a little with her words. “It's a talent.”<br/>
“One of many I’ve heard.” He turned back to the water straightening up only his hands resting on the wood. Mechanical and flesh.<br/>
“One of a few.” She corrected him. “George likes to flatter me.”<br/>
“Guards on the dock don't mind you either.”<br/>
Alyssa gave a bit of a bashful giggle and put her back to the water, fluttering the cloth of her shirt a little trying to stimulate air flow. The wind had stalled leaving the air muggy despite the proximity to water. “Streets are dangerous. People close to me have errands to run at night. Doesn't hurt to have a few strong arms look on you favorably.” She shrugged. “And they could use a treat. Like you.” She reached down and put her hand in her basket and pulled out a shell shaped sponge treat. “You look as though you could use something sweet.”<br/>
“You know the Tamassrin told me never trust a skinny cook.” He jibbed<br/>
“It's a good thing I'm a baker then.”<br/>
He genuinely laughed and took the treat. The soft honey sponge was familiar, enjoyable and disarming in one moment.<br/>
“Don't ask for the recipe. It's a well guarded secret.” She tapped the wood in front of them, “Till next week Bull.” And just as quickly as she arrived she left.<br/>
He watched her walk. Different from earlier in the day where even though she was burdened with the weight of her cargo she flitted about. Now in the dark she walked with a purpose and confidence of someone untouchable. His predecessor talked about how when she and a friend were cornered by robbers she reduced two of them to no more than ash, in half of the time it took the third to draw a weapon. Looking at her. He believed them and yet it was hard to believe she would do it unprovoked. Everything pointed towards her just being a refugee, a mage at worst but no spy. He swallowed his doubt, he had to trust his intelligence. Her job was to lie.</p><p>Entering through the kitchen Alyssa saw glittery cat's eyes waiting for her.<br/>
“You need a mask.” Ainriel said from the black. “Incase that hood falls off again.”<br/>
“I just need to not do it again.” Alyssa answered putting her things away as they spoke.<br/>
“But it's what this town needs. Someone to take care of the little folk. Don't you want to be a hero?”<br/>
Alyssa Treveyan loved playing the hero, it was in part why she became a Knight Enchanter. The arm of the Chantry, a shining beacon to Mage and Soldier alike. But when you are a shining beacon you attract attention, and when they can't touch you they go for what you care about.<br/>
“It doesn't just risk me, it risks you, Ashanti and Tarra.”<br/>
Carrying a candle with her the large form of Ashanti stepped through the door.<br/>
“What is risking me and my child?” She asked.<br/>
“Nothing.” Alyssa told her. “Because that's the only heroism I am engaged in.”<br/>
The Qunari woman gazed at Ainriel who was far easier to get information from with stern looks.<br/>
“Alyssa is a Knight with a literal glowing sword. She just beat half a dozen men…”<br/>
“Four. There were only four.” Alyssa corrected.<br/>
“And what did these men do to deserve this beating?” This time Ashanti’s steely eyes were looking at Alyssa, her penetrating gaze wearing the woman down, and old Tamasserin power.<br/>
“They were going to hurt Ainriel. They were thugs.”<br/>
The Qunari woman smiled. “It seems like you have already chosen heroism.”</p><p>***</p><p>Alyssa spent her mornings baking and her afternoons preparing. At Ainriel’s recommendation she spent her evening patrolling the streets. Following the sneaky little elf around her side alleys, to get the beat on any marauding bandits.<br/>
The combination of fade step and dark alleys meant she appeared like a ghost and disappeared just as fast.<br/>
The week rolled around, she winked at Bull as he dropped her bags of flour in front of her.<br/>
“I may see you tonight?” She said as she hoisted her load.<br/>
“You may.” He teased.</p><p>Bull didn't see her arrive but as he took his spot at the prow he could see the guardsman munching on this week's temptation, so he knew she had been through.<br/>
Again she exited the captain's cabin and let her hair down in the moonlight, shaking it out and stretching like she had been in an uncomfortable position for too long.<br/>
She put her basket between them. As she got herself comfortable he lifted a surprise he had been keeping hidden.<br/>
The bottle was curvy and a dark glass. Unlabeled and mysterious.<br/>
"It may be a bit strong for you." He warned.<br/>
"You enjoy underestimating me don't you." She caught his eye with a twinkle.<br/>
"I enjoy the look you get when you prove me wrong. Smug is an attractive expression for you." He pulled the cork with his teeth.<br/>
“That's very forward of you Bull.”She laughed at his flirtation and she pulled out her contribution to the evening.<br/>
He eyed up the round pastry, and could smell the meaty mix of herbs wafting from it.<br/>
“Not sweet.”<br/>
She smiled. “Something struck me last week, you may be more of a savory man. I am nothing if not accommodating to your desires.”<br/>
He laughed “Now who’s being forward.”<br/>
“Nothing wrong with making good people happy here and there.” She passed him a pie, and he handed her a drink after he took a swig himself.<br/>
She sipped the spiced liquid, and only coughed a little as it stung her sinuses.<br/>
“That's not a drink that is lamp fluid.”<br/>
“And yet you’re going back for seconds.”<br/>
She shrugged. “Im hoping my tastebuds are dead enough to enjoy it this time.”<br/>
His taste buds were not dead and as the delicious combination of flavours in the pie hit his tongue he let out an unintentional low grumble of pleasure.<br/>
“I take it, I chose well.” She asked while turning and placing her back against the hull and settling in.<br/>
He took a moment feeling like he was being lured into comfort. She patted the spot next to her while she took a bite of her own pie and chewed happily.<br/>
With less control and finesse, he lowered himself down and she passed him back his bottle after taking another swig.<br/>
“It grows on you.” She said vocal chords were still tight from the sting.<br/>
“Puts some chest on your chest.”<br/>
The basket moved while they ate and chatted so that they could sit closer together,  to pass the bottle easier. Alyssa had a few more treats in her stash, but despite the food. The Liquor was hitting her harder than she expected.<br/>
She leaned against his shoulder. Her arm resting over his mechanical arm onto his thigh.<br/>
“You know, the kick in that bottle one could assume you were out to get me drunk.”<br/>
It had taken a large portion of the bottle to get her that far, he was starting to feel it a little bit himself.<br/>
“A side effect of showing you some of the local culture.”<br/>
“What do you know of the Local culture?” She chuckled “I’ve never seen you off this boat.”<br/>
“I get around.”<br/>
“To the local tavern and back? My bakery is in the centre of the business district and you’re a big man Bull.” The last five words of her sentence had an underlying meaning to it.  He couldn't help smirking as he looked down on her.<br/>
“Why do you ask?”<br/>
“I’ve known George for a long time now, His people are all good people, but they are all people who don't want to be found.”<br/>
“Do you count as George's people?” His voice was soft and sultry to not derail her line of conversation.<br/>
“Do I count?” She took a long deep breath. “If I did, it wouldn't be so wise to talk about it.”<br/>
He untangled her from himself and put his arm behind and around her to shift his weight into a more comfortable position and judge her reaction.<br/>
“Unless of course you're talking to an individual in the same situation.”<br/>
She settled into his shoulder after he moved.<br/>
“Similar. But not the same." Her hand returned to his thigh, he could feel how warm her palm was through his pants.<br/>
He swallowed he hadn't meant to get this close this quickly. He wasn't the agent they brought in for seduction. He was big, battered, scared and far from a human idea of attractive. He had been brought in because she was dangerous, clever, powerful, and they needed someone good enough to take her out.<br/>
Her hand slipped up his leg and she turned to him, moon light glancing off cheekbones and her eyes.<br/>
"You aren't scared of me?" He asked resting his mechanical arm against her waist.<br/>
"Should I be?" She straddled his legs to better face him. His other hand settling into the crook of her hip. "Is this a honeyed trap?" She placed each hand on his shoulders and he realised it wasn't just her hands filled with heat. Her whole body radiated.<br/>
"It would be a shame, I was rather hoping we could be friends of a sort..." She leaned forward and tentatively kissed him. Her lips were as warm and inviting as the rest of her but as their skin touched something rippled through him, electricity, a power that left his skin a buzz. He flinched and she sat back.<br/>
"No?"<br/>
"You're possibly a little too far past sober for me to feel good about it. I don't always look great in the light of the morning." He hid his concerns in chivalry. His mind racing back to the reports of men turned to ash by her touch and that warmth.<br/>
She licked her lips and smiled returning to her earlier position at his side. "I doubt that. But the first part is probably right."<br/>
He could feel her embarrassment so he kept the conversation light, for fear of losing the comfortable state he had worked hard to achieve.<br/>
"I would have thought you'd fit in better in Val Royeaux or Minrathous than here." He told her softly.<br/>
She giggled "I'm too tall, too gangly. Not the right kind of pretty. Most importantly I'm not adept at kissing ass for either of those cities."<br/>
“I would have thought with your skill set...”<br/>
She shook her head “I knew nothing before I came here.” She corrected herself. “Well no, I could Spin a tale and I was rather good at cards.” She smirked. “Many young Templars lost their shirt to me as they put far too much faith into the hand they were dealt.”<br/>
His head swiveled slowly.<br/>
“I lived on the edge of Lake Calenhad there was an Inn by the docks they frequented.” Her excuse was hasty and well practiced, but she seemed exposed.<br/>
Her demeanor changed. Some sobriety seemed to return to her. She began by sitting up. Rubbing her knees.<br/>
“That must have been exciting for you. Young woman with all the armour around?” He joked sensing she was about to make her leave.<br/>
“A lot of good Chantry boys and girls, easy marks but too tame for anything else.”  She pushed herself back up the wood of the ship. “I … should make my way,”<br/>
Internally she was cursing herself. Making a play for a bit of nocturnal fun and missing was one thing. But she had let her guard down so far anyone with two brain cells could see she was a Mage hiding in plain sight.<br/>
“I’ll see you.”<br/>
"You don't have too…" He began but she was faster than his words.<br/>
She had given him enough information to move on. If he followed her home and strangled her in her sleep the Vidithsalla would give him a promotion.<br/>
He didn't know if he could live with himself.<br/>
This Mage wasn't just a Mage. This Mage was the kind of person that made a pie because she thought you might enjoy it more than a cake.<br/>
Who looked at a beat up Qunari shiphand, missing arm and all like he was something special.<br/>
George's people are all good people she had said. George for all his flamboyant airs ran his own version of the railroad, liberating slaves and moving refugees disguised as his employees. It was how Bull got the job so easily.<br/>
Whatever she did to make his books right with the harbour master would be helping with that.<br/>
He sighed heavily as he lifted himself up off the ground his bad leg aching. He collected her basket and cloak, folding it up and putting them together. The cloak smelled of the wood smoke of the ovens, herbs of the pies, and the butter of the pastry. He ran his hands over it one last time before taking it all below deck, thinking about her as he did. When was a Mage not just a Mage?</p><p>Alyssa had slept off the mystery liquor, and in the light of morning remembered her basket and cloak. She spent her morning rolling dough trying to ready herself to approach Bull in the light of day. When Ana popped her head out the back surprising her friend and waking her from her daydream.<br/>
"You have a visitor."<br/>
Alyssa signalled for her to send this visitor round the back, and met her in the ally behind the bakery.<br/>
"You look like you slept the worst of it off." Bull began greeting.</p><p>She smiled tight-lipped and awkward. "I'm fairly hardy."<br/>
He offered up her basket in place of conversation, putting it between them so she didn't have to approach him if she didn't want to. She took it with barely a step towards him and fidgetted the handle.<br/>
“About last night…” She managed to force the words out of her mouth.<br/>
He shrugged. “Forgotten if you want it to be.”<br/>
Alyssa looked up, he had lied. He looked just the same in the light of the morning as he did that night. Inviting, charming,<br/>
“Well.” He took a step forward, a small cheeky twinkle in his eye. “One part I'd like not to forget.”<br/>
Smiling, she laughed. “I wasn't sure, that went down so well.”<br/>
“You've seen me in the light of day. Now I know it's not just the dark and the drink.”<br/>
She put the basket down and bridged the gap between them so there was less than an arms length between them. The Alley was cut off from even the slight breeze that filled the day and the sun was now high enough that none of the buildings cast a shadow.<br/>
“You didn't have to bring these back to promptly thank you.”<br/>
“I figured that old cloak must be important, you carry it every time I see you even in this heat.” He paused “And I needed an excuse to see you.”<br/>
“You needed an excuse? What for?”<br/>
Bull shuffled almost as if he was nervous to ask. “To see if you’d like to spend some time, off the boat.”<br/>
“Can your sea legs handle it?” She teased.<br/>
“For you I'm sure they can.”<br/>
She stifled a giggle. “The ovens shut at noon. I can meet you somewhere after that.”<br/>
“The fountain at noon then.”</p><p>She met him at the fountain as organized.<br/>
He leant on the edge. Immediately obvious both because of the size of him but also as the day heated up many of the residents took to shaded areas for comfort until the heat of the day passed.<br/>
Alyssa didn't mind the sun, she could do without the humidity though. The moisture clung to her hair and beaded on her forehead and neck. She had left it tied up after work to try and keep herself cooler now passing a hand over the usual spots worried that in her haste to leave she was also still covered in flour.<br/>
He lit up as he saw her. Standing to attention, she smiled back.<br/>
"Ready to see some of the ports culture?"  He offered up his good arm like he has seen George do as few times, picking up on the subtleties of human etiquette.</p><p>Arm in arm they walked around the port and the districts that surrounded it. It was a beautiful mash of different architectures, and style choices. Some made on purpose some made from desperation rebuilding from the rubble of yet another incursion.<br/>
The stories that he knew about various battles he shared in the relevant areas, making the references abstract enough that anyone could have told the tales.<br/>
She was very alert the whole walk. Not in a weary way, but taking stock of the people as they moved and bustled, where they might make their home and the conditions. There were no beggars as such in Saheron, but there were those that were forgotten about, or treated poorly as they were assumed to be of less worth to the community.<br/>
She made no more than a few simple gestures, she trusted him enough to lean into his arm head against his shoulder but she was still reserved.</p><p>Their walk took them back to the other side of the docks where the storage buildings were.<br/>
A Lot of trade spend a night or two in the big boxy wooden buildings before the higher powers divide it up.<br/>
Shouts interrupted their nice afternoon walk, the sound of steel clashing within.<br/>
His curiosity was as piqued as hers was.<br/>
Racing to the offending warehouse over the water peering through the window slot, they soon saw the two warring factions. Four young guards attempted to hold off a very shaggy band of insurgents, and they were losing.<br/>
Without the bias of the Qun, Alyssa saw that these insurgents were far from a well fed military force. This faction was lean, bony, grabbing nothing but bags of grain, flour, and other staple food supplies.<br/>
A Lantern got knocked off the wall in the process of fighting, falling and shattering flaming oil over a Gaatlok barrel tucked in the corner.<br/>
“Shit.” Alyssa swore under her breath. As no one seemed to notice the smoldering explosive in a wooden warehouse full of more explosives.<br/>
She aimed a kick at the door, and the wood splintered but didn't give.<br/>
Bull leant his shoulder to help equally concerned. His large from shattering the wood easily.<br/>
The Barrel was on fire. The two factions were locked in battle with only a few of the insurgents fleeing. The rest wholly focused on their lives.<br/>
“We haven't got long.” Bull exclaimed.<br/>
Against all better judgement Alyssa began casting. Green, blue emanated from her wrapping around every one in the warehouse the light display giving pause to them all. Panicking a few with the sight of magic, but the close following explosion washed away any fear of the barrier as fire ripped through them engulfing them in heat but leaving them unscathed.<br/>
It began a chain reaction with some of the other small barrels blowing the far wall off the warehouse and exposing them to the ocean.<br/>
As the first wave of explosions paused and Alyssa’s barrier wavered its time spent. Taking stock of the leftovers of the battle around them she saw the motherload of Gaatlok gently smoking.<br/>
The insurgents bolted, taking only what they had in their hands. Seeing the problem for what it was. Mass destruction of the port.<br/>
The guards began to falter backing up ready to run but not sure where.<br/>
“It's going to take us all out.” Bull whispered. He looked down to Alyssa as his side. A moment of sorrow for their afternoon gone wrong, expecting to see a similar look of sad resignation in the face of the huge explosion.<br/>
All he saw was determination.<br/>
Her eyes darted from the barrel to the ocean and he could see the thoughts congealing into a plan. She nodded to herself, bouncing on the balls of her feet for an instant.<br/>
Then all of a sudden her body seemed to flicker out of existence.</p><p>Bull saw the barrels move like something hit them at speed. He watched it roll and fling off the dock into the water with a tremendous heavy splash followed by a much smaller one behind it. In moments the barrel had sunk low enough to be hidden in the murk of the harbour.<br/>
The docks were silent.<br/>
It was unnerving so much motion, sound and violence stopped.<br/>
Silence punctuated with two splashes. It felt like his ears rang while he waited for the signal of the last explosion.<br/>
Gatlock wasn't stopped by water. He hoped Alyssa knew. </p><p>There was a deep thrumm they felt before they heard or saw any sign. A bubble rose up under the water bursting through the surface and creating artificial rain. Bull saw something hit the wooden strutt of the dock.  Sea water showered down on him as he peered desperately over the edge into the dark water for a sign of Alyssa.<br/>
"Good." One of the Guardsmen spat. "She's better off down there."<br/>
Bull ignored his slander and after one last look to find a sign of her anywhere in the depths, he took a deep breath and jumped in after her.<br/>
It was deeper and colder than he prepared for, instantly he began to sink. Any hint of light leaving lines in the water above him as he allowed himself to keep dropping through darkness.<br/>
Through sheer luck he felt a mass of hair, the shape of her head shoulders, her waist. His good arm wrapped about her and he began to kick dragging them to the surface.<br/>
It was a struggle with her limp weight, but one of the young men he recognised from the docks finally came forward and helped him.<br/>
She was unconscious and not breathing. He got to work clearing her airways.<br/>
"What are you doing." The Guard snapped. "Leave her, she's done us a favour." He tried to pull Bull away by the shoulder.<br/>
"My name is Hissrad. This is an important informant. She dies. We lose the information  she has. Do you want to explain all this to the Ben Hassrath."<br/>
The young one flinched just as Alyssa began to finally cough a and spit out the sea water that had been filling her.<br/>
"Stand aside," Bull barked. "Let me deal with this."<br/>
***</p><p>Alyssa awoke in an unfamiliar room, naked,<br/>
"You were very wet." Bull told her coming into the room with some water and broth for her, "and I don't own any shirts."<br/>
She pulled the sheets up around her as he placed the bowl next to her and took one of the lonely chairs. "Is every one...?"<br/>
"They're fine." He told her quietly.<br/>
"Oh maker.” She gasped “they know. You know."<br/>
"I took care of it."<br/>
She paused fear slowly taking control of her features. "Took care of it. How?"<br/>
He fell silent, debating which story to tell her, if there was any way to soften the blow.<br/>
"How did you take care of it…” Her voice shook as she asked. “Who are you..."<br/>
"They call me Hissrad. " He began.<br/>
"That's a job not a name." She bit.<br/>
He sighed. "I work for Ben Hassrath."<br/>
“You Bastard. Of course you do.” The look of betrayal broke his heart.<br/>
"So why save me? Why not let me drown, or is that too kind for someone like me."<br/>
He swallowed. "I was sent to get information as much as kill you."<br/>
"So that's why I'm here?” She had curled herself up in the bed sheets wrapped around her tightly like she was ready to run. “You’re going to torture me."<br/>
"My cooking isn't great but I wouldn't call it torture."<br/>
She didn't laugh, her eyes never left him; she was like an animal caught in a trap. Silent and vigilant.<br/>
He tried to break the tension. "You have been out for a while. You should eat."<br/>
She shook her head, she wasn't going to go back to trusting him.<br/>
"They told me you are a Tevinter agent. Smart and strong enough to have already killed one of ours." He tried to explain. At the time his actions were justified.<br/>
She scoffed. "He tried to slit my throat one day while I was walking home. Am I evil for trying to live?"<br/>
He shook his head. "Our intelligence must have been wrong."<br/>
"They told you what you needed to hear. The only good mage is dead or in chains.” She scoffed. “Same with that group today. You call them Tal Vashoth and suddenly it's fine to slaughter them."<br/>
"They were stealing." He told her gruffly.<br/>
"Food,” She corrected swiftly. “They are starving. What do you expect."<br/>
He stood up battling with a life full of lessons, all the teachings the Tamassrin had given him his re-education. Everything in that moment was contradicting everything he had been taught.<br/>
She flinched.<br/>
"I'm not going to hurt you." He told her.<br/>
"I don't believe you anymore.." Her hands left the sheets and she pressed her eyes with her finger tips . "I feel like such an idiot.<br/>
"it's my job to be convincing." He tried to console her.<br/>
"The date? Making me like you, that's all in a day's work.” She laughed sadly. “If we hadn't been interrupted where would it have ended?"<br/>
He sighed heavily as he retrieved her clothes from where they had been drying. "That had nothing to do with the job." He lay her clothes out on the bed, and turned away. "You were not the person I expected you to be."<br/>
He heard the soft shuffle of fabric as she dressed herself.<br/>
"If it's worth anything.” He added studying the ceiling. “I'm sorry."<br/>
The room was deathly silent for what felt like too long.<br/>
"Am I free to leave?" She asked coldly.<br/>
"Where will you go?"<br/>
She shrugged "I don't know, I can't stay here. I can't go back to my home land. I need to make arrangements."<br/>
"I could help you." He said hurriedly, turning just as she reached for the door.<br/>
Alyssa didn't look back at him. Her head bowed, she softly uttered. "I really think you've done enough." and slipped from the door.</p><p>She left him with his silence, her clothes dry but worse for wear.<br/>
Whether it was his home or not they weren't far from the docks and it took her no time to orient herself and hurriedly make for the bakery and home.<br/>
The closed sign was on the door, and the front was cold and dark. She snuck round the back and in through the kitchen. </p><p>"Alyssa!" Ana shouted the first to see her as she entered shutting the door behind her.<br/>
The elf threw her arms around her tall friend burying her face in the folds of her shirt catching the smell of salt and sea.<br/>
"What happened to you, it's been days."<br/>
"Are you packed?" Alyssa asked, separating herself from her friend and sitting heavily on the kitchen seats, hand rubbing her eyes.<br/>
"You were caught?" Ashanti uttered quietly. Instant sadness and fear gripping the edge of her voice.<br/>
Alyssa nodded. "I believe we have a head start. So if we leave now..."<br/>
"A head start?" The former Tamassrin butted in "Don't think those boys you sweeten, owe you any loyalty."<br/>
Alyssa chuckled low and sardonically. "It's much worse than that."<br/>
The Ashanti fixed Alyssa with her dark eyes and leant over the table.<br/>
"Turns out the Ben Hassrath has found me." Alyssa told her watching her grey skin pale.<br/>
"Who?" Ana gasped.<br/>
"Bull."<br/>
Ana looked crestfallen on behalf of her friend. "I'm sorry."<br/>
"Me too." She whispered before pulling herself to her feet, Still weary. "He threw some of the guards off my scent for now.” She tapped the table. “I believe him when he says some of ..." She cleared her throat. "That some of our interactions were not in the job description. So I don't think he will help them willingly at least."<br/>
She looked at the two glad she didn't have to try and explain this to the little one. "I'm hoping I recently made some Allies not too far north of here. We can send word to George and be on the next boat out."<br/>
Ana nodded and began picking up the bags. Ashanti gathered her things and then went to gather the little one from her room.<br/>
Alyssa lay her hands on the bench top and hung her head. she was disappointed and angry. Now her friends and her life had to be uprooted. She struck the counter top and instantly regretted it pain shooting up her hand from her knuckles.<br/>
Ana put her hand on Alyssa’s back and butted her arm with her forehead.<br/>
"You never fall for anyone. It's not fair. Bastard. Hope his horns fall off."<br/>
She managed a small chuckle before she collected herself and began to pack<br/>
***.</p><p>Jungle living wasn't terrible but it did not suit Ana. She grumbled grateful only for the fact that it was temporary. Everyday lived in hopes for the word from George and his underground to take them away.<br/>
Alyssa was quiet,  on edge, she felt guilty for bringing this on her friends but thanks to her efforts the rogue faction that had been stealing food were mostly welcoming and they didn't have to completely rough it while they waited for their ship to leave.</p><p>Bull had left George’s employ before word got back to him. His pack up had been swift. Knowing the guards wouldn't stay quiet long. Now he sat in his room, a stone in his gut about what to do.<br/>
If he went back, they would re-educate him if he was lucky. This act though would be considered unforgivable. If he didnt come back with her, they would come for him, and then they would resume hunting her.<br/>
When he finally could convince his limbs to move he made his way back to the docks where everything happened.<br/>
The building was in the process of being torn down. Work happened fast in Saheron.<br/>
The workmen whispered to each other about the Mage who did it. He hung back, ears alert listening to what they had to say. The quiet back and forth illuminating.<br/>
“Leggy thing she was. Human.”<br/>
“The baker? Dock boys say she hasn't been around in a while.”<br/>
“You think that means she was the Ghost in the Green cloak.”<br/>
“Aint seen that around in a while either.”<br/>
“The Baker’s been here for years though.”<br/>
“Just means she’s patient.”<br/>
“Damn I liked those sweet buns she made.”<br/>
“They are a thing of the past. The Viddasala’s got it in for her. She talked to the boys that were a part of this mess. They think the Tal Vashoth that did this are hiding them. She’s mounting an army. Can’t say there will be much left of the poor girl and whoever is with her after that.”<br/>
Bull gritted his teeth. If the Viddasala herself came to investigate. There was more of a plan than murder and that was always worse. If the Green Ghost, Alyssa and what happened here had all been connected then Alyssa had just the kind of Dangerous Purpose the Viddasala would like under her control.<br/>
He took off into the jungle to attempt to beat the army.</p><p>He lost track of time in the jungle, he was sure he went in more than one circle but he found the outskirts of the camp. It had a few ragtag guards keeping watch.<br/>
It wasn't a rebel faction. It wasn't even Fog warriors, he saw a few children, more old folk. He was watching with curiosity when he heard a bush rustle and felt a sword brush his throat.<br/>
“Oh who is this.” A gruff Qunari almost as big as Bull himself asked. While another smaller walked forward.<br/>
“He's one of the dock men, slings cargo for George.” The smaller told her friend though her hand rested on the hilt of her blade.<br/>
“No he's not....” The first said, squinting at him really hard. “You're a drunk. I've seen you on the street.” The conversation was drawing attention to him. A grizzled old timer limped over to him looking him up and down while he stood very still and in as non threatening manner as possible.  “You're both wrong, his name is Hissrad.”<br/>
“Ben Hassrath…” The big one hissed, the sword already at his throat, so close he could feel the tip pressing into his skin and the other drew her blade. “Should kill you where you stand.”<br/>
“They'll be more.” The old timer grumped. “Do it fast we may be able to throw them off…”<br/>
A slow and steady crunch of brush behind them made the old timer turn. The two younger ones to their credit did not take their eyes off him until she spoke.<br/>
“What are you doing here Bull.” Alyssa’s voice was smooth, calm, and tired.<br/>
“I came to find you.” He told her, attention immediately taken by her presence.<br/>
“And so you have.” She told him bluntly.<br/>
He swallowed uncomfortably with the sword at his throat. “You have to get off the island.”<br/>
She sighed heavily. “I'm trying to, is that all you’re here for?”<br/>
He looked at the man wielding the sword. “You mind? I’m trying to have a conversation here?”<br/>
“No.” The large Qunari shook his head smuggly but didn't move the sword.<br/>
Bull turned back to her. “Alyssa please.”<br/>
She looked between those that held him at swords end. “I have him, go.” She cocked her head and they parted. She stood in front of him, arms crossed. She saw his worry but she was stoic in the face of it.<br/>
“You came here to tell me what I already know.”<br/>
He shook his head and moved forward, she didn't budge. Still fixing him with the dead stare, there was no fear here. She had control in this jungle or at least she did a very good job of pretending she did.<br/>
“No. The Viddasala is here herself. She's bringing an army and they are looking for you.”<br/>
Alyssa faltered at his words and her resolve broke as she glanced behind her at the village but her fears weren't for her. "These aren't soldiers, we can't wage a war.”<br/>
“Then we lead them away.” He told her. “Numbers mean nothing in the thick of that jungle.”<br/>
She swallowed and shook her head. “For how long? George is our only option out. I don't know how close he is to leaving.”<br/>
“He's a day off from what I could gleem before I left the town, but will push it forward for you I'm sure. He cares about you .. we all do."<br/>
A wry smirk crossed her lips. "We all do? Do we?"<br/>
He shook his head weary and sighed. "I wanted to believe them, I really did.." He paused struggling through, feeling the eyes of the others sneak glances and listening, hiding unconvincingly between trees and brush. Not wanting to make a grand speech about his affections knee deep in the jungle mud. "But the more I saw of you…" She gave him no quarter or help in his speech. She was not one to give chances to many and for his deception she felt he deserved to squirm a little.<br/>
"You were right, they told me what I needed to hear to not think of you as a person. But you are a person and you're someone I care about."<br/>
She smiled with just the tiniest turn of lip. "It's a step."<br/>
He groaned under his breath, but he couldn't expect any more than that. He was lucky she didn't let the others kill him on sight.<br/>
"You have a plan then?” She asked.<br/>
"I have an idea." He corrected.<br/>
***</p><p>Bull had expected a few former soldiers in the bunch. Maybe even a couple that had been half trained, defecting before they were fully fledged, he was not that lucky.<br/>
The way the bands of Tal Vashoth got described they were always a strong guerilla force taking from their most seasoned soldiers, that was why they were so hard to defeat.<br/>
Alyssa had been right. He had been told a lot of what he needed to hear to hate these groups. They were untrained but they were determined. Their lives were on the line, and that made them deadly enough.<br/>
He broke it to them as gently as he could that this could be their final stand there. That there was no hope in defeating the Viddasala only detering them and hoping they would all be far away before they came back.</p><p>His idea was not a new one. In fact it had been used against him once or twice in his youth. But that didn't make it a bad one.<br/>
They knew the immediate terrain better than any one and that was their advantage.<br/>
Picking off soldiers in the forest and thinning their numbers as they approached.<br/>
Best case; they were too few to hit the main camp and retreated giving them time to regroup.<br/>
Worst case; they had enough soldiers or didn't care. A path back through the shanty town with as much of a direct line to the docks as possible, and some one stupid or brave enough to hold the line. </p><p>First calls went up, mock bird calls. Soon followed by cries of surprise, and screams.<br/>
His plan was working. Bull was nervous, he had to trust those in the tree line to do their jobs. His days of stealth missions were well over, especially in brush as thick as this. If he had trouble it meant other soldiers would too<br/>
.<br/>
Ana was quick in the trees; he had watched her over the weeks. She was a quick through the branches as she was on roof tops.  She led the outer team. Stealth unmatched.<br/>
Alyssa's speed and fade step was no help in the dense parts of the forest. Trees meaning she constantly had check and correct courses. Her ability to use the fade to hide in a vail like shimmer and the heavy green cloak she wore was the reason behind the nickname the green ghost. The green ghost hunted that day. She paused in a tree looking through the dappled undergrowth and saw familiar changes. Signalling Ana two women regrouped around Bull breathing heavily in the afternoon humidity.<br/>
“There's more. And there are Saarebas with them.” Alyssa told him. “They are closing faster…”<br/>
The Forest exploded around them in wildfire.<br/>
Bull saw Alyssa’s barriers light up just as the wide arching tongues of flame licked them all. The Wildfire dancing off the green crackling.<br/>
Ana swore and screamed, not used to direct warfare. Alyssa moved to cover her, a glow exploding from Alyss’s hand in green and yellow, a startling contrast to the red fire. She squared up like an old soldier ready for battle holding a long impressing sword made of magic.<br/>
As she raised her off hand in a sweeping motion Bull saw why the Viddasala wanted her.<br/>
The fire rose to her, following her movements licking back towards their aggressor.<br/>
She made it flare even hotter than before halting their forces and exhausting the fire.<br/>
Creating her own out of the smoldering remains, making line after line of fire to try slow them down.<br/>
“They are here. Fall back.” She told Ana behind her, knowing she was not ready for nor equipped to handle front line warfare.<br/>
“Are you going to hold the line?” Ainriel asked worried about her friend.<br/>
They had discussed this eventuality. Bull and Alyssa being the only two trained in combat opted to be the last but somehow even now Ana couldn't believe the call was being made.<br/>
“We are going to slow them down. Remember the plan. Keep everyone quiet and safe.”<br/>
She nodded and took off.<br/>
Alyssa’s hand waved again this time, lights hissed and crackled darting out in multiple directions. They could hear the enemies shriek as the missiles impacted through the wall of fire.<br/>
Then silence.</p><p>A twang.<br/>
It was barely a second between the sound of the bow string and the sound of arrows hitting the ground as the first volley rained down on them. Most were short, falling too early. Bull looked at the ground and heard the twang a second time.<br/>
Alyssa realised they were methodically blanketing the area.<br/>
She stepped back. Feeling the third and fourth wave of arrows step closer and closer. She tried not to count the projectiles. Knowing that for each arrow there was a bow man and more soldiers behind that. She began to feel the oppressive march of the army before them symbolised by the wave of arrows. </p><p>The thurm became terrifying as their pacing became faster. Row after row of archer firing and they had no more warning that the spring of the bow string and the scream of arrows. All were let loose.<br/>
Two hit the dirt narrowly missing her feet.<br/>
Bull had already started to turn away from the oncoming army.<br/>
“Run!” He shouted as suddenly it felt like there was no more time between shots. The sound of the arrows raining down on them was deafening.<br/>
It seemed it didn't matter where they ran, there were arrows everywhere. A few nicked Alyssa’s cloak, grazed her body. Each one caused her to stumble with the force until she did trip. Hitting the dirt. The cascade of arrows unrelenting as she curled into a ball to protect her more vulnerable body parts.<br/>
She felt bull behind her. He gathered her up, getting her on her feet as best as he could while moving. As she rose she glanced behind them to see the first bowman break her fireline.</p><p>He drew. The Qunari bows long and strong by nature of creation.<br/>
He fired the shot straight and true digging into Bulls unguarded back causing him to stumble forward. Catching himself before he landed on her lowering to a knee.<br/>
“Go.’ He urged her.<br/>
Without a second thought she reached out from under his arm. Clenching her fist and turning the Bowman into a towering inferno where he stood.<br/>
“Not without you.” She told him earnestly.<br/>
The forest erupted with a golden fire pushing back the way they had come with a final flick of her hand.<br/>
“That will give us time.” She got under him and helped him as much as she could limp towards the rendezvous.</p><p>Scared and surprised faces met them at the edge of the town.<br/>
“I knew you’d make it.” Ashanti told her, giving her a once over as she struggled out of the eye line of the jungle. Smoke began to waft off the tree line. “I have to say I was hoping you would have left him behind.”<br/>
“I tried to convince her but she’s stubborn.” Bull added dryly wincing with every word.<br/>
Alyssa slapped the arm hanging over her shoulder as Ashanti helped move him.<br/>
His breath came in wet gasps as he transferred from one helper to another.<br/>
“He’s going to slow us down.” Ashanti said. “The kindest thing we could do is put him out of his misery. They will do worse to him.”<br/>
Alyssa’s brows knotted and she shook her head. “He took that hit for me.”<br/>
“And it's probably the only decent thing he has done in his life.” She looked down on the human woman who was fire and determination. “He won't survive it. Don't draw it out..”<br/>
“I can heal him.” Alyssa told her as if it was as simple as tying a shoe. “I just don't want to risk using all my magic with them still out there.” She swallowed. “If you can help me get him to the boat. I can make sure he lives.” There was a small crack in the battle hardened face, the part that still cared for Bull, her eyes met Ashanti’s. “Please.”<br/>
Ashanti approached Bull convinced by Alyssa’s pleas though reluctantly. “Are you ready to move big man?”<br/>
“Why are you doing this.” He grunted while she put a shoulder under his arm and pulled him to his feet and took her time getting a good arm around him. As large as she was she still wasn't his size he would have to assist for as long as he had the energy or risk her life as well.<br/>
“You helped one of my girls. For some reason she’s seen past everything you've done and is fighting to keep you alive, like she would miss you if you were gone.” She shot a glance at him. “I don't like seeing my girls unhappy.”</p><p>The township of Saheron was dead. Streets were empty, doors and windows barred and shut. The town had seen its fair share of war and it wasn't interested. Alyssa looked back as she covered the back. Trees shook and fell from the canopy because fire and their enemy destroyed everything in its wake.<br/>
She looked at the quaint houses, remembering who lived there. The faces of the people who came into her shop. Who she passed on the street. She steadied her breath and slowed her steps. The Viddasala was going to wipe them out as she followed behind them. Her Saarebas were strong, their flame wild, with no care for who got in the way of their target. They were weapons and the Viddasala an unforgiving enemy.<br/>
Alyssa raised her hood up, squared her cloak about her shoulders. Before snagging Ana’s attention.<br/>
“I have to face her. This wont stop.”<br/>
Ana tried to protest but Alyssa held up her hand. “Get to the boat. Get George to cast off. I will catch you.”</p><p>Head held high, cloak catching in the air swerling from the heat of the fire. Alyssa Trevelyan walked alone through the centre of the main street of Saheron.<br/>
The Viddasala lead the last of their army. Flanked by two Saarabas the rest of the soldiers lingering in the now smoldering tree line. </p><p>“Give up and for now your friends live.” The Viddasala commanded her voice carrying down the length of the street.<br/>
Alyssa said nothing, her sword igniting in her right hand, her posture lowering as she prepared for the onslaught.<br/>
This time the spells the Saarebas cast were frost and lighting. She met the ice storm with flame creating puffs of mist where they clashed. She danced and dodged the lightning. If followed invisible lines in the ground chasing her. They had her on the defensive. The Viddasala like a cat toying with its prey. Advancing as Alyssa dodged and ducked her Saarabas’ attacks. The human was impressive. The combination of combat training and magic keeping even her best spell casters on their toes, but now they gave her no fire to turn against them. She didn't have the advantage.<br/>
“Lightning isn't your element.” The Viddasala cooed. “And I have more than that to throw at you”<br/>
Frost spread from the fingers of the second Sarabaas digging icy trenches in the ground. She jumped back her boots frosting at the tips, the second blast, froze her feet to the cobbles. Ice crept up and over her boots burning her skin with cold and fixing her feet to her boots and her boots to the ground.</p><p>She struggled momentarily distracted by her predicament, her sword flickered out.<br/>
The sound of the guttural voice of the Saarabas alerted her to the second spell.<br/>
Panicked she did all she could in a hurry throwing a barrier around the caster as the spell let loose. The magic rebounding of her bubble and freezing the Saarebas where it stood.<br/>
The Viddasala let out a small chuckle approaching her while she pulled and struggled against the artificial cold.<br/>
"There is spirit in you.” She told her, every word carefully enunciated, her words slow to prove she had the upper hand as the ice crystals crept up Alyssa’s knees. “But not so much you can't be of use."<br/>
Alyssa stopped struggling, chest heaving. "What?!”<br/>
"The south needs to learn their disregard for magic will be their undoing. You are just the Mage to teach them."<br/>
Alyssa saw a soldier approach with one of the large collars they used on the Sarabaas. Fear took hold of her and she yanked herself against the ice furiously, throwing fire at any one advancing and down towards the supernatural frost that was proving to be hardier than anticipated.<br/>
The Viddasala grabbed her throat, stopping her thrashing. Lifting her up, stretching her between the ice and the Viddasala’s grip.<br/>
She pulled her face close "You could be key to dragon's breath. I think you and Attashi will pair nicely."<br/>
Alyssa could barely respond, the woman's hand around her throat squeezing her windpipe as an off hand soldier stepped forward with an impressive and very terrifying metal ring. Hinged in two parts, fastened with a lock. Her eyes narrowed as she knew exactly what that was for. Her throbbing in her skull seemed to beat faster as if it was blurring into one sensation.<br/>
Her emotions became a pinpoint of clarity, as she realised if that collar touched her doing she was done for.</p><p> </p><p>The hum of energy sung and her arm moved her Enchanter blade growing from her hand as she arched it toward the Viddasala. She was lightning quick knowing she had one shot and after that the Viddasala would be prepared for her.</p><p>She felt no resistance as the magical blade hit flesh or bone. But the unmistakable burning smell of hair and skin hit her nose. The choking grip remained but offered no resistance as she finished her arch, shattering the ice and stumbling back pulling the severed arm off her body, the hand still gripping with it's last instruction.</p><p>The Viddasala shrieked as the realisation hit her. Her smug composure was as ruined as her arm. She fell to the ground staring in shock at the stump, the energy of the blade cauterizing the wound there was no blood and no gore. Her arm from the elbow down had just been removed with no more than a flick of a wrist. Alyssa backed up almost stumbling out of her ice prison. Everyone was in just as much shock as the Viddasala, as if the illusion of her power had finally been broken.<br/>
Seeing everyone's attention turned for the moment she needed Alyssa ran. Sprinting as fast at her legs could carry her.<br/>
Arrows began to rain beside her, fire raced along sides. Gobbling up the houses made of nothing more than dried tinder. Alyssa continued at breakneck speed.<br/>
Hitting the docks she lit up the wood with her own fire not turning to see the damage or control the flame. She cast an outward wall as she ran. Leaving a trail that would spread from jetty to jetty catching any boats that could pursue them and any left over Gatlock in its wake.<br/>
Her feet touched the last of the wood of the jetty and she launched herself into the water.<br/>
She dived.<br/>
The deep dark water, ice cold in comparison to the burning atmosphere she left.<br/>
For a minute she was gripped with an old fear. Reminded of water bound escape attempts in the circle. Her limbs already tired and swimming fully clothed unbearably hard. She unclasped her cloak as she surfaced leaving the old grey wool to sink lower beneath the waves, and took a gulp of air before continuing on.<br/>
To stop would be to drown. So she swam on in the wake of George's ship, until she heard a rope splash next to her.<br/>
She clung to the rough surface but could not pull herself up, she didn't have to wait long as the rope jostled and she felt herself get hauled up into the deck.</p><p>Exhausted she fell into the arms of Ashanti and Ainriel. Gasping and shivering from the water.<br/>
People laughed, surprised she lived, relieved she lived. Together on the deck of Georges ship they watched her impromptu fireworks display as the docks burned and the Gaatlok exploded.<br/>
Alyssa received many congratulations for the thorn she just put in the Qun’s side but couldn't help but wonder how hard the lives of the small folk would be.<br/>
The adrenaline began to subside and the shivering eased. "Bull?" She asked though stilted breaths almost scared of the answer.<br/>
Ashanti gave her a worried look and nodded, helping her down into the captains quarters.<br/>
"He is... Not..." She began before catching herself. "At least he did one good thing."<br/>
Ashanti squeezed her shoulder and left her at the door closing it gently behind her.</p><p>The room was dark and deep enough in the hull the lapping of the waves was prominent and soothing. There were no candles, no curtains open but she could hear labours and ragged breath.<br/>
As her eyes adjusted she saw sweat on his brow. A blood soaked rag on his wound.<br/>
His face screwed up with pain.<br/>
"Oh Bull..." She rested her hand on his brow as he spoke. Lifting the rag. "It's worse than I thought."<br/>
"It fine, I've made peace." He grumbled holding her hand.  "The one good thing I did with my life, was keeping you safe."<br/>
She chuckled "You really like underestimating me. Don't you?"<br/>
He laughed and winced, and she leaned forward putting her hand on the wound and kissing him.<br/>
The magic felt like it reached down into his core and began pulling things back together.<br/>
He could feel any poison ooze out, bones begin to grow, muscle re knit. His body began to pull itself together. He felt himself able to move his arm to hold her close, kiss her back. Until he barely remembered being wounded and in pain. There was just Alyssa and her kiss.<br/>
***</p><p>Ana watched the last of Saheron port disappear from view. The winds were in their favour.<br/>
"I heard there is to be a Conclave.” George told her, joining her at the stern. “The last time I passed the Free Marches there was much unrest, people are starting to feel sympathetic towards Mages. Perhaps there is a chance if you go to this meeting of returning to your homeland." George told Ana softly.  "Alyssa, she was some kind of Knight. For the Chantry. Perhaps she can go charm them?"<br/>
"A Knight Enchanter." Ana elaborated not enthralled by the idea of heading back to the south. Cold and wet, filled humans that hated knife ears, and distrusted Mages back to the life of a thief and an Apostate. "She's still a Mage and I'm an elf."<br/>
George shrugged ."You are resourceful, she is powerful. You will find your way. And if not there is room on my ship for both of you."<br/>
Ana had a giggle “You’d like that wouldn't you.” George was not subtle with his affections.<br/>
“Let's say our current chef could use a lesson or two.”<br/>
Ana stopped for a second. “If she's up for it.” There had been no sound from the Captains Cabin in more than an hour. Ana had seen Alyssa heal before, if it worked it worked fast.<br/>
“Let's check on them.”<br/>
Ana knocked but there was no reply. Pressing her ear against the door she barely heard anything but a few muffled groans, it was hard to tell.<br/>
She feared the worst. And with Georges help burst through the door.</p><p>Ana felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she caught a fleeting glance of hip and thigh, horn and hair. She now understood the muffled groans.<br/>
George complained loudly behind her. "In my room?!"<br/>
She hurriedly pulled the door shut. Leaning on it as she tried to get her embarrassment under control.<br/>
"This is going to be a long trip."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>